Applications that use an electronic system requiring considerable amounts of power, such as for example computer networking systems, typically include two or more power modules to supply power to a load. The power modules generally having independent circuitry, are hot-swappable so that if any one of the power modules needs to be removed for repair or replacement, the electronic system can remain powered on while the power modules are removed and replaced.
A problem exists, however, in that if one of the power modules has to be removed, a sudden drop in the power supply to the load can occur. Although the remaining power modules of the electronic system can compensate for the current supplied by the removed power module, the remaining power modules are typically unable to compensate quickly enough to the sudden drop in supplied power. The sudden drop in the power supply to the load as a result of the power module being removed can cause the output voltage provided by the remaining power modules to dip before a full recovery can occur. The voltage dip can cause certain components in the electronic system to shut off, which may cause a crash of the electronic system.